


Fixes And Kisses

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axle needs to go in for a quick fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixes And Kisses

Axle felt bad for staring, but he just couldn’t help himself. He was still trying to wrap his processor around the fact that he and Fireline were actually going out now. It had only been about two months, but still… They were a couple now. They were romantically involved.  
  
“All right, let me take a look at them.”  
  
He blinked, confused for a moment when he saw that she had moved in front of him. Oh. Right. His hands. He had cut them a bit on accident and he had come into the medbay to have Fireline look over them and give them some medical attention.    
  
He held out her hands to her, Fireline taking them into hers… Her tiny, petite hands. It was probably stupid of him to keep having this surreal feeling about all of this. But he never thought it would happen! Especially not after what happened with Mindscrambler… Primus, he had thought that she hated him for what he did.  
  
But she didn’t. She said she could never hate him. As it turned out, she loved him. Like he loved her.   
  
He glanced down at Fireline again as she examined his cut up fingers. While she was focused on closing the wound, his optics fell to her face. Smooth light orange faceplates, pretty bright gold optics, soft red lips… Shit, now he really wanted to kiss her but knew he shouldn’t. She hated it when people bothered her while she was concentrating on work. Just because they were a couple didn’t mean he could just do whatever he wanted. She still had her boundaries and he wanted to respect them.  
  
“Well, luckily, it’s a small cut,” she said as she did something to his fingers. He didn’t know what; he wasn’t really paying attention. “I’ll get some ointment and close the wound.”  
  
He nodded, watching as she turned away again to quickly grab something. He couldn’t help but to be embarrassed by his staring, so he hung his helm to keep himself from seeming creepy.   
  
He loathed this awkward feeling, but sometimes, he just didn’t know how to act. And Fireline seemed so mature about the whole thing… He couldn’t help but feel slightly childish. Maybe he should have been acting a different way or just… something. He hoped that she wouldn’t get irritated with him for being like this.  
  
Fireline came back over to him and took back his hands, snapping him out of his thoughts when he realized she was applying some sort of cream to the cut. It stung a bit, causing him to flinch.   
  
She smiled and gave a soft laugh. “I guess I should have warned you that it might sting. Sorry.”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
She laughed again, easily smearing the ointment over the wound. It was a good thing it wasn’t a deep cut, otherwise she would be worried about an infection. But it was just a small slash, so it wouldn’t take too long to fix or heal.  
  
“All right,” she said as she got to work closing the wound. “I better not catch you fixing anything. Even though the cut isn’t that bad, you don’t want to dirty the wound and get infected. Then you won’t be able to do you work longer.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“All right, good… And that should do it.” She pulled back from his hand to give it a final inspection before nodding to herself. “All right, no mechanics for a few days. I’ll take a look at it in five days, okay?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
She smiled and nodded at him, turning away to put back her supplies.   
  
Axle bit his bottom lip as he eyed her. Shit, she looked way too cute just now… And she was done with work now. Technically anyway. At least until Warpdrive came in here with some sort of injury from doing something stupid. And they were going out… it should have been okay. If it wasn’t though, he would apologize and never do it again if that was what she wanted.   
  
Fireline didn’t notice the giant mech come up behind her. She jumped a bit when she suddenly felt a hand wrap gently around hers, causing her to turn to face him. Her optics widened when his other hand came up to gently hold her helm in place, his lips pushing against hers. It took her a moment to realize what he was doing, but she eventually snapped out of it and kissed back.  
  
It ended when she pulled back to look at him, her lips cracking into a smile. Primus, he looked so embarrassed that she just couldn’t help but find it adorable.   
  
She pecked his lips again, much to his surprise.   
  
“Wanna go out somewhere after I clean up? Just the two of us?”  
  
His optics widened at that. Going out alone with the femme? As in… on a date? He didn’t even realize that he was already nodding eagerly, his cheek plates reddening a bit. He couldn’t help it though – he was excited. And they hadn’t gone on a solo date in a while. And he certainly couldn’t go back to work due to his hand.  
  
Besides, a date with his femmefriend was better than fixing engines any day of the week.


End file.
